ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice
Justice is an American thriller superhero comic book series, being published by DC Comics since July 12th, 1986. Synopsis A teenager learns that she has all of the powers of the Justice League, using them to fight several menaces around her hometown. Characters Main *'Karen Kringle/Justice' - a girly teenage girl who has the powers of the Justice League, using them to protect Chicago and the ones she loves from tyranny. Supporting *'Carmen Driscina' - a happy teenage girl who attends the same school as Karen and discovers her dual identity by accident after she gets rescued during a fight with Hydrodemon, eventually helping to her by providing some aid to stop evil. *'Marty Merlins' - Karen's popular love interest who is known for TBD. *'Donald Russel' - a wise teacher who has a large knowledge about metahumans and TBD. *'Lacy Kringle' - Karen's tomboyish sister who often comes to her to TBD. *'Estela Espina' - an athletic Hispanic girl who TBD. * Antagonists *'Dr. Mason D. Monroe' - a mad scientist who aims to capture Justice for his own personal experiments and extract her powers to form his own powerful weapon. *'Lilly Carlow/Witchblood' - a bully who gains the power of witches for the TBD. *'Hydrodemon' - a monster made out of water who has a massive grudge against humanity and TBD. *'Control', consisting of: **'The Woman in Blue' - the head of Control who is shown to aim for the controlling of teenage heroes and wants TBD. **'Kristoff Page' - an eccentric billionaire who funds Control to create their weapons and wants to get his TBD. **'Sara Page/Bolt' - Kristoff's younger sister who used to be a teenage hero until she got captured and brainwashed by Control, now serving as Control's top enforcer. **'Agent 43/Mayor Willow Weiss' - an intelligent agent of Control who acts undercover as the corrupt Mayor of Chicago and is rather sinister. ** *'Elisa Scrooge/Crime' - a heartless teenage girl who ends up to be the Earth-Three counterpart to Justice and aims to replace her as the prime TBD. *'Elvirina the Vampire Goddess' - a seductive and cynical vampire who, rather than sucking blood, wants to TBD. *'Charles "Charlie" O'Donnell' - a manipulative mob boss who is responsible for the O'Donnell Clan and TBD. *'Eve Espina/La Llorona' - Estela's greedy older sister who develops a condition that turned her into a ghostly being and wants to TBD. * Issues #''/Powerful/'' - TBD #''/Witch's Blood/'' - TBD #''/Cry of the Llorona/'' - TBD # # # # # # # In other media Trivia * Despite having all of the League's powers, she can only use one and at special occasions some powers at a time. *Some people nickname Justice as DC's Spider-Man due to being one of the few teenage heroes who isn't a younger counterpart to one of the main heroes (like Nightwing and Batgirl to Batman or Superboy and Supergirl to Superman, for example), having a sense of humor, being rather lighthearted, TBD. Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas